


Remnants of departed days

by Djunn



Series: riren drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ? - Freeform, Astronomy, Bittersweet, Bottom Eren Yeager, Drabble, Late at Night, M/M, Poetry, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), aot - Freeform, riren - Freeform, sfw, snk, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djunn/pseuds/Djunn
Summary: Habits of Life are Always shared with someone and so does Levi share them with Eren.





	Remnants of departed days

**Author's Note:**

> little drabble i wrote awhile ago, tho English isn't my native language, i hope you will like it anyway!

Mornings.  
They were peaceful, endless moments of warm feelings. Physical feelings, like the sunlight that would caress your skin thanks to the opened windows. They were memories of the taste of the coffe and the smell of fresh, warmed croissants that would melt in your mouth, from the moment you decided to eat them.  
Levi didn't really liked it, he never really was what they called, sugar lover. But he eventually ended addicted to these perfumes, which were his daily breakfast routine, or at least it was HIS.  
He liked the feeling of his body, shifting in their bed. Blankets would caress each piece of his skin just like HIS hands would have done before. He was accustumed to the same words every dawn, he would pronouce from his cracked yet smothe voice. 

\- Honey...it's time to get up..

He never did. He didn’t want to when he knew what would come next. Kisses.  
Butterfly Kisses on his neck and face. Endless loving and tenderness arms would wellcome him, and his face would have been burried on his neck, smelling his morning perfume. 

\- Eren...

His sleepy voice would call his name, through a falsely annoyed tone, making his Sunshine chuckle. Though, nothing could stop him to squeeze his body against his chest, making him laught next.  
Have you already felt the feeling of an overhelming ocean crush you ?  
Eren was his compass. In every map he would be lost.  
Eren was the magnificent magnetic balance of his body...his world.  
But while Levi loved Eren, as his soul cherished the breath of oxygen, Eren loved the stars.  
Now he was here, facing the ocean his eyes would have loved so much.  
Mornings weren't anymore, but only long night watings for his astronaute to return back home. 

The waves of the water were already clearing every step he drew on the sand,but his eyes were filled of those remnants of departed days that Eren left behind. 

And Tears. Paths on his cheeks. 

END.


End file.
